Carrot Cake
Carrot Cake ist ein Erdpony und Konditor aus Apfelschüttelernte. Persönliches Zusammen mit Seiner Gattin Cup Cake betreibt Carrot das Nascheckchen und hat zwei Kinder, Pound und Pumpkin Cake. Verglichen mit anderen Pony ist Carrto Cake etwas größer und schlaksiger. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Apfelschüttelernte müssen die Cakes weg und überlassen Pinkie Pie und Applejack den Laden, sie sollen einfach nur Muffins machen und dann abschließen. Applejacks Übermüdung stiftet zwar etwas Verwirrung doch denkt man sich nichts weiter dabei. In Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen sind die Cakes voll mit den Kuchen für Prinzessin Celestias Besuch beschäftigt als Twilight nach sieht wie es Läuft. Das Pinkie darauf besteht jedes Stück vor zu kosten macht die Arbeit nicht leichter. In Celestias Haustier bewirten die Cakes das Treffen mit Prinzessin Celestia im Nascheckchen. Nach dem sie Pinkie von der Prinzessin entfernt haben bringen sie ihr eine Muffin und Tee. Kaum hat Celestia ausgetrunken schenken die Cakes ihr ein. Da erlaubt sich die Prinzessin einen kleinen Scherz mit ihnen und tut nur so als würde sie trinken. Prompt läuft die Tasse über. Als Dir Prinzessin von ihren Pflichten gerufen wird räumen die Cakes das Essen weg bevor Applejack auch nur einen Bissen kriegt. Staffel 2 In Spike wird raffgierig schenken die Cakes Spike zum Geburtstag einen Sapphiermuffin. In Pony-Nachwuchs bekommen die Cakes ihre Kinder Pound und Pumpkin die Carrot stolz den Mane 6 vorstellt. Als sich Applejack wundert wieso das eine Baby ein Pegasus und das andere ein Einhorn ist erklärt Carrot dass sein Ur-ur-ur-ur-Großvater ein Einhorn und Cups Großtante zweiten Gerades ein Pegasus war. Rainbow schwärmt ihm vor wie Pound abgehen wird, wen er erst mal seine Flügel benutzt. Twilight und Rarity warnen Carrot das Einhornbabys merkwürdige magische Anfälle haben können die kommen und gehen. Einen Monat später hat sich die Familie eingelebt. Carrot wechselt den Kleinen die Windeln und lässt sich nach dem Essen Bäuerchen machen. Als Pumkin auf dem Puderstreuer rumkauen will ermahnt Carrot sie, dass sie nicht auf Sachen rumkauen. Als Pinkie einwirft außer auf Essen fällt Cup ein wichtiger Auftrag ein und die Cakes machen sich auf die Suche nach einem Babysitter. Doch wen sie auch fragen keiner hat Zeit, abgesehen von Pinkie. Bei der Abreise drängt Carrto Cup zur eile. Bei ihrer Rückkeher fragen sich die Cakes, die ein Durcheinander erwartet und Ordnung vorfinden ob sie im richtigen Haus sind und machen Pinkie zu ihrem Stambabysitter. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte müssen die Cakes wegen Pound und Pumkin eine Einkaufstour abbrechen . Als Später in der Freien Fohlen Presse steht das sie sich trennen können sie es nicht fassen. In Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln vertrauen Die Cakes Pinkie ihren Beitrag zum Kuchenwettbewerb an und begleiten den Transport zum Bahnhof. Wobei Mr. Cake immer in Ohnmacht fällt wen der Kuchen knapp vorm Umstürzen gerettet wird. Staffel 4 In Pinkies Stolz stimmen die Cakes in das Loblied auf Pinkie Pie mit ein. In Nicht leicht, ein Breezie zu sein fragt Carrot Fluttershy wozu die Brezzies die von den Pegasi gemachten Brise brauchen. Fluttershy erklärt ihm das die Brise nötig ist damit die Breezies ihre Magie aktivieren und die von ihnen gesammelten Pollen nach Hause bringen können. Staffel 5 In Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? hat Prinzessin Luna alle Träume Ponyvilles verbunden um den Tantabus, einen Alptraummacher aufzuspüren. Der verwandelt den Traum in einen Alptraum. Um ihn aufzuhalten bittet Twilight die anderen Ponys um Hilfe. Da Stellt Carrot die frage wie sie den Tantabus stoppen sollen hat doch sonst keiner Twilights Magie oder Rainbows Schnelligkeit. Da macht Applejack allen klar das das ein Traum ist und darin kann man alles sein. Wie ein vorbeifliegender Prinz Big McIntosh nur bestätigen kann. Schließlich gelingt es den Tantabus unschädlich zu machen. In Pinkies Geheimnis bittet Carrot Pinkie ihm einige Lieferungen abzunehmen wie sie es mal versprochen hat. Später gibt Carrot Shining Armor einen Brohoof auf das kommende Baby. Staffel 6 In Scherzkekse treibt Rainbow Dash mit ihren fiesen Streichen alle in den Wahnsinn. So schmuggelt sie Carrot einen Ziegelstein in sein Sandwich was er erst nach dem rein beißen entdeckt. Als Rainbow Später ganz Ponyville mit Scherzkeksen, die den Mund färben, rein legen will zeigen die Kekse eine Nebenwirkung und alle die davon essen werden zu Zombies. Die Horde treibt Rainbow in die Ecke und sagt Reingelegt. Da Rainbow Pinkie von ihrem Plan erzählt hat und ihre Freundinnen ihr die fiesen Streiche austreiben wollten haben sie alle Einwohner zusammen gezogen um Rainbow einen Schluck ihrer eigenen Medizin zu geben. Rainbow sieht ein das Streiche nur lustig sind wenn alle darüber lachen können. Comics In Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes helfen die Cakes mit Ponyville gegen die Apltraumkräfte zu verteidigen. In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren liefern die Cakes einen Kuchen aus und müssen ihren Nachwuchs bändigen als Big McIntosh vorbeikommt. Sie fragen ihn ob er ihne helfen würde. Kuchen liefern oder Babysitten. Ehe er richtig antworten Kann drücken sie ihm die Fohlen in die Hufe und machen sich mit dem Kauche auf und davon. Später hohlen sie ihre Kinder wieder ab. In Ein Wurm, sie zu ächten werden die Cakes von bösen Romanfiguren gezwungen ihen Kuchen zu geben. Zum Glück können die Mane 6 die Lage retten. In Ponyville-Tage stehen die Feierlichkeiten zur Gründung Ponyvilles an. Allerdings muss das diesjährige Zeremonienpony Twilight wegen Pflichten nach Canterlot. Weswegen sie nicht da ist als ein Streit darüber entbrennt welches den nun das Wahrhaft erste Gebäude von Ponyville ist. Sweet Apple Acres oder Stinkin' Richs Laden wo heute die Carousel Boutique steht. Dabei stellt sich Cup auf die Seite der Carousel Boutique. Doch die Situation verschlimmert sich zusehens und es kommt zu einer offenen Kuchen-Kleider-Schlacht. Als Twilight zurückkehrt Beendet sie den Kampf mit Magie und versucht alle wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Doch keiner rückt von seiner Position ab und jetzt vergeht auch noch allen die Lust an den Ponyville Tagen und die Ponys nach Hause. nur Twilight, Spike, Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, die von der Ruhe angelockt wurde und die Bürgermeisterin bleiben zurück. Angesichts des Durcheinanders kommen sie schon niedergeschlagen auf den Gedanken die Ponyville-Tage abzusagen. Doch da trifft ein Brief von Prinzessin Celestia ein in dem steht das sie und Luna sich schon auf die Ponyville-Tage freuen und wohl etwas zu viel davon geschwärmt haben. Den jetzt sind ganze Horden von Touristen auf dem Weg und schon am Horizont zu erkennen. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Aber Twilight schafft es die Ponys erst dazu zu bringen einen persönlichen Beitrag zu leisten und letztlich zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Dabei machen die Cakes Spezialkuchen die es nur zu den Ponyville-Tagen geben wird.Damit ist der Streit wie weg geblasen. Zum Schluss überreicht Twilight an Applejack eine Plakette um Sweet Apple Acres als Ort des ersten Wohnhauses in Ponyville zu Ehren und an Raity eine Plakette mit der die Carousel Boutique als Ort des ersten Geschäftes in Ponyville geehrt wird. Mit dieser Lösung sind alle glücklich. In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs hilft Carrot das Kristall-Königreich von den Umbrum zu befreien. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Cup Cake Seine Gattin Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake Seine Kinder Pinkie Pie Seine Wohngenossin Galerie Mr. Carrot Cake ID EG.png|Carrot Cakes Menschen Gegenstück in Equestria Girls Trivia *In Lunas Verwandlung war Carrot als Raggedy Andy verkleidet. Navboxen en:Mr. and Mrs. Cake Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Cake-Familie